halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zalcrans
'Zalcrans' The Zalcrans are both vicious and intelligent, using their sharp claws and big brains to hunt down and kill their prey. The Zalcrans' claws are sharp enough to scale any-and-all surfaces, or to rip a living being limb from limb. Zalcrans resemble many different Earth creatures, but mostly the prehistoric Raptor due to it's large brain and hunting tactics. Zalcrans live and hunt in packs, are tool-users, and are extreamly tough to kill, being able to take a full Assault Rifle Clip before dieing. When sleeping, they wrap themselves up in their tails and hang from branches or the roofs of caves. There are Many breeds of Zalcrans: *''Stalkers'' *''Creepers'' *''Serpents'' *''Trappers'' *''Nocturns'' *''Titans'' *''Dalfrans'' ''Stalkers'' Stalkers are one of the most dangerous of the Zalcran Types. Their skin blends into the rocky textures of the mountains. You could be staring at one for about two hours and not be able to see it (Although it may not give you the time to stare). Agile and quick, the Stalkers can rush into a herd of Lambrois and slaughter them within minuets! But the Stalkers usually hang back and wait for the perfect moment to strike, like a coiling snake. Pack Size: Massive, 16-18 Zalcrans Birth Ratio: 70% Female, 30% Male Life-Span: 3-4 Zalcronian Years(1-2 Earth Years) Skin Color: Tanish-Brown Special Trait(s): Agility and Speed, Camouflage Habitat: Mountains, and rocky areas ''Creepers'' Creepers are so called because they were first sighted in the swamps of Zalcronia. The poor marines thought these fierce beasts were just plants hanging from the trees... they paid for their mistake with their lives. The Creepers usually ambush their prey, leaping onto them from the trees. Pack Size: Large, 8-10 Zalcrans Birth Ratio: 55% Female, 45% Male Life-Span: 5 Zalcronian Years(2-3 Earth Years) Skin Color: Slime Colored to Brown Special Trait(s): Camouflage Habitat: Swamps ''Serpents'' Unlike the other breeds, Serpents do not screach or roar when they attack; They hiss like snakes. Usualy preying on flying animals, the Serpents never come down from the trees unless food is hard to come across. Some Serpants have been known to leap up onto low-flying UNSC Hornets and Pelicans, trying to bring the "Birds" down. Pack Size: Massive, 12-16 Zalcrans Birth Ratio: 62% Female, 38% Male Life-Span: 4-5 Zalcronian Years(2-3 Earth Years) Skin Color: Brown to Green Special Trait(s): Long Necks, Camouflage Region: Forest Region ''Trappers'' Trappers are the smallest of the Zalcrans, usually coming up to only six feet tall. They are slender and weak, but they are the smartest of the Zalcran Breeds. Just as their name suggests, Trappers do not hunt their food... they let it's food come to them. Pack Size: Medium, 4-5 Zalcrans Birth Ratio: 20% Female, 80% Male Life-Span: 1-2 Zalcronian Years(8 Earth Months) Skin Color: Brown to Tan Special Trait(s): Trap Makers Habitat: Desert, Tundra, and Forest Regions ''Nocturns'' The Nocturns are some of the largest and most mysterious of the Zalcran Breeds, and are mostly the stuff of Nightmares. As their name states, this type only comes out at night and nearly scare their victims mad before attacking. Pack Size: Small, 2-3 Zalcrans. Birth Ratio: Uni-Sexual, all Female Life-Span: 7-8 Zalcronian Years(4-6 Earth Years) Skin Color: Dark Grey to Black. Special Trait: Audio Mimic, repeating any sound heard coming from their prey. Habitat: Forest Regions ''Titans'' Zalcran Titans are the Largest Zalcran breed, but they are also the least numerous. They can grow up to 12 feet tall, and resemble prehistoric Allosaurs. Pack Size: Single Zalcran Birth Ration: 68% Male, 32% Female Life-Span: 10 Zalcronian Years(8 Earth Years) Skin Color: Sage, Brown, and Tan colors (Depends on what region the live in) Special Trait: Size Habitat: Forest, Desert, and Rocky regions 'Flood?' When the UNSC and Separatists discovered Zalcronia, they thought the Zalcrans was a new evolution of the Flood. Recent studies show that there may be more truth to that then fiction. Like the Planet Kara Xa, Zalcronia has millions of Forerunner artifacts spread planet wide. The only difference is that Kara Xa had the Flood Parasite locked within large Research Facilities. When the Research Facilities were found on Zalcronia, there wasn't any trace of the Parasite. Now this could just mean that a "shipment" of Flood didn't make it to Zalcronia before the activation of the Halo Array, but looking at the Zalcrans' Bodily systems we think that the Flood had been there at one point. When you look at each member of the Zalcran Breeds, they all look completly differnt from one another but if you take five members of one breed they look the same. It's because they are right? WRONG! If you disect each member of this one breed you'll find that their organs seem to be mixed-up throughout their bodys. Where the heart for one Zalcran is may be completly different from the location of the other's hearts. The Zalcran's Organs are scrambled around inside them, and are held in place by, what looks to be, tentacle-like muscle tissue. Scientists think that that Flood on Zalcronia had escaped and infected every member of the Pre-Zalcran Species. After about 500,000 years of evolution the two species became one, terrible being. So if further Research proves this theory to be true, then it will be recorded that the Zalcrans are an "Advanced Combat Form" or Breed Form. Pre-Flood Zalcrans? On Zalcronia's "Mini-Me" of a moon, Dalfran, there seems to be a race of creatures that resemble a smaller, less aggressive breed of the Zalcrans. It is unknown if the two Species are related but, until further research is made, the Dalfronian Zalcrans are now considered another Zalcran Breed. ''Dalfrans (Dalfronian Zalcrans)'' Pack Size: Large, 13-15 Dalfrans Birth Ratio: 50% Male, 50% Female Life-Span: 10-12 Zalcronian Years (8-10 Earth Years) Skin Color: Greenish-Grey Special Trait(s): Nimble and Quick Habitat: Dalfrain, Zalcronia's Smaller moon